Black Demon and White Angel
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Summary: This is a Shadouge fanfic there's going to be SonAmy, Knuxade, Taiream, Silvaze, and ?x? and if you don't like Shadouge then don't read this happens about 6 months after the end of the Metarex and also Shadow will be a bit nicer towards Rouge then everyone else because in this fanfic they were together before Shadow 'died'.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Sega._

_Summary: This is a Shadouge fanfic there's going to be SonAmy, Knuxade, Taiream, Silvaze, and ?x? and if you don't like Shadouge then don't read this happens about 6 months after the end of the Metarex and also Shadow will be a bit nicer towards Rouge then everyone else because in this fanfic they were together before Shadow 'died'._

_This " used when talking._

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

I don't understand how did I survived I'm walking in a forest thinking of how I could have survived what happened 6 months ago I've also been avoiding Faker and his friends but most of all I've been avoiding Rouge although I know she's worried about me I know also Eggman's been looking for me 24/7 Faker and his friends are asking each other what do they think could have happened to me the Guardian says he's glad I'm gone probably because he's in love with Rouge and Rouge is in love with me or at least was in love with me since I'm supposed to be 'dead' "Knuckles I said to leave me alone." that was Rouge "Awe come on Babe it could be so much fun!" and I could tell by the way the Guardian was talking he was drunk very drunk "I said no Knuckles and don't call me babe." Rouge growled at him "No need to be rude Babe." "Get your hands off me!" I walk towards the voices and see the Guardin pinning Rouge to a wall with her trying to push him away and he's kissing her and I can see that she's not happy and then she shoves him away from her "I said get your hands off of me!" "Your gonna regret that Bat girl!" the Guardian then pinned her against the wall again "Hey Guardian it would be wise to step away from Rouge if you wish to stay alive." the Guardian backed away from Rouge and stared at me in shock "B-b-but how are you?" "Alive?" I finished for him and Rouge was staring at me in shock as well "Shadow." was all that Rouge said and I glare at Knuckles "You should leave now Guardian or I may be forced to do a little operation by removing your head from your body." the Guardian looked at me "T-t-this isn't over!" and then the Guardian ran away and I was then being squeezed to death by a certain white bat "Uh Rouge?" she quickly backed away "Sorry about that Shadow." "I didn't say you had to stop you know?" Rouge smiled "Okay you can't be the real Shadow." she joked "Oh I am the real Shadow." she then hugged me again and I hugged her back "It's so good to see you again Shads." "It's good to see you again too Rouge." "Everyone thought you were dead but I didn't believe them and they were all trying to make me move on but something was telling me you were alive Knuckles was trying the hardest to convince me you were dead and I know you just proved him wrong but you know that he's going to tell Sonic who's going to tell Tails who's going to tell Cream who's going to tell Vanilla who's going to tell Amy who's going to tell Blaze who's going to tell Silver who's going to tell the whole world that your still alive right?" "I don't care I was just waiting for a reason to reveal that I was still alive." "Well then I guess you should thank Knucklehead for giving you a reason." "Guess I should and if he even as so much tries to touch you well let's just say the Guardian will need new body parts." I smiled and so did Rouge "Yeah he will.".

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Rouge's POV just a few minutes before Shadow shows up*

I hate that blasted echinda "Knuckles leave me alone." "No way Sweetheart." I growled at him "Knuckles leave." "Or what ya gonna call your 'dead' boyfriend to get rid of me?" I almost cried he knows how I am about Shadow "He's not dead!" "Yes he is Sugar." NO! I won't believe he's dead he can't be dead he just can't be! "Knuckles I said to leave me alone." "Awe come on Babe it could be so much fun!" "I said no Knuckles and don't call me babe." I growled at him "No need to be rude Babe." "Get your hands off of me!" and then he pins me to the wall and kisses me and if I was angry before I'm ticked now so I shove him away from me "I said to get your hands off of me." "Your gonna regret that Bat girl!" Knuckles then pinned me against the wall again when I heard a voice "Hey Guardian it would be wise to step away from Rouge if you wish to stay alive." Shadow! and Knuckles backed away from me and started at Shadow in shocked "B-b-but how are you?" "Alive?" I was just staring at Shadow in shock "Shadow." was all I could say and Shadow glared at Knuckles "You should leave now Guardian or I may be forced to do a operation your head from your body." Knuckles looked at Shadow "T-t-this isn't over!" and then Knuckles ran away and then I was hugging Shadow and squeezed him "Um Rouge?" I quickly backed away "Sorry about that Shadow." "I didn't say you had to stop you know?" "Okay you can't be the real Shadow." I joked "Oh I am the real Shadow." and then I hugged him again and he hugged me back "It's so good to see you again Shads." I was on the verge of tears "It's good to see you again too Rouge." "Everyone thought you were dead but I didn't believe them and they were all trying to make me move on but something was telling me you were alive Knuckles was trying the hardest to convince me you were dead and I know you just proved him wrong but you know that he's going to tell Sonic who's going to tell Tails who's going to tell Cream who's going to tell Vanilla who's going to tell Amy who's going to tell Blaze who's going to tell Silver who's going to tell the whole world that your still alive right?" "I don't care I was just waiting for a reason to reveal that I was still alive." "Well then I guess you should thank Knucklehead for giving you a reason." "Guess I should and if even so much as tries to touch you well let's just say the Guardian will need new body parts." Shadow smiled and so did I "Yeah he will.".

*End of Rouge's POV*

*Knuckles' POV after Shadow scared him with coming back and he's on Angel Island*

I can't believe it Shadow's alive he can't be he just can't be he's gonna take my Rouge away from me why do I feel so tired? and then I passed out but before I completely passed out I heard a familiar voice call out my name and then I passed out completely.

*End of Knuckles' POV*

*Unknown person's POV*

Knuckles just passed out and I don't know why he did but I hope he's okay so I started to drag him towards the Master Emerald's shrine

*End of Unknown person's POV*

_**To be**_ **_continued._**

* * *

_Okay this probably sucks so also please review and let me know what you think about it and this is my first Shadouge and sorry for making Knuckles get drunk and try to guess who the Unknown person is._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Sega._

_Summary: This is a Shadouge fanfic there's going to be SonAmy, Knuxade, Taiream, Silvaze, and ?x? and if you don't like Shadouge then don't read this happens about 6 months after the end of the Metarex and also Shadow will be a bit nicer towards Rouge then everyone else because in this fanfic they were together before Shadow 'died'._

_This " used when talking._

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

Me and Rouge are on our way to The Fox's place "Shadow I'm so happy your back maybe now Knuckles will leave me alone and I know their all gonna stop trying to convince me your dead." Rouge was so happy and she still is that I'm back although when I told her I had already been back for 6 months she was a little angry at me she was actually angry enough at me to slap me which I was okay with since I knew she would do that "You know I'm glad you haven't changed a bit over the last 6 months although I'm not happy that you have literally cut yourself off from everyone over the last 6 months and you still haven't told me how you got back even though I know your going to tell me someday." "Yes I am going to tell you someday Rouge." I was always happy when I was around Rouge although I never showed it and I never will "We're here Shadow." I nodded to show I heard her and she knocked and Rose answered "Oh Hi Rou-" she had seen me and she was staring at me in shock, and surprise "Ames wh-" Faker walked over and saw me and fainted from shock, and surprise "Amy why did Sonic fai-" then Tails saw me and stared at me in shock, and surprise, and a little fear in his eyes? "Ms. Amy, and Mr. Tails what's wrong?" Cream walked into view and then she saw me and grabbed Cheese who was floating in the air until Cream grabbed him in fear "Creamy there's no need to be afraid same to you Tails." "I better wake Sonic up." the Fox left and came back with a chili dog and Cream was still staring at me with fear in her eyes but she had let Cheese go "Cream-" Me knowing what Rouge would say I cut her off "Cream you no reason to be afraid of me I'm not going to hurt anyway expect maybe the Guardian." Tails was still looking at me warily "Are you going to wake up Faker or just stare at me?" "You tried to kill Cosmo why should I believe you?" the Fox said I didn't say anything because Rouge threw me a look that told me to shut up and let her handle this and I nodded to show I was going to do that "Tails stop it Shadow and I were only doing that because she was a Metarex spy." "Not by choice!" I cut off what Rouge was going to say next "Listen Tails I was **trying **to help you guys when I did that and I was thinking she was doing it willing and I was wrong about that okay?" everyone stared at me in surprise when I had said I was wrong and Faker even woke up "Did you just say you were wrong?" Faker asked me "Yes I did." and then Faker grabbed the chili dog the Fox had and ate it and then got off of the floor "Well Rouge looks like you were right that Shadow was alive speaking of which Shadow when did you get back?" "Actually when I used chaos control right after I punched you Faker I got teleported to the Blue Typhoon because **of a certain bat**" I glanced at Rouge when I said that" was there and I was unconscious so I'm surprised you guys didn't find me." and then Faker asked "Wait did you say a certain bat?" and then Rose asked "Are you and Rouge dating?" I glanced at Rouge and she had a smile on her face and she looked at me and she nodded "Yes." we both said at the same time "No wonder Rouge didn't was so convinced you weren't dead." Tails said "Congratulations!" Rose cried out "And that's also why she wouldn't date Knuckles." I growled at him "Shads and Knucklehead aren't on good terms right now so it would be best not to mention Knucklehead right now." I would have said something but me knowing myself I would probably go and almost kill the Faker because I was so angry and as if Rouge had sensed my anger "Shads calm down before you blow up from anger." I calmed down a lot but I was still angry at the Guardian "Why aren't they on good terms?" "Because Knuckles was kissing me when I had told him not to and I think if Knuckles hadn't run away Shadow would have killed him." "I don't think Knuckles would have done that." "Well the idiot was drunk." "That explains why he did it if he hadn't been drunk he wouldn't have even dreamed about kissing Rouge without her permission." "Which I never would give him permission because I love Shadow." and then Rose opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door "I'll get it!" and Faker was at the door "Hey Knuckles! Long time no see! Oh and hi Shade good to see ya again!" "Hello Sonic may we-" Knuckles barged in and when he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks and he points at me and then stutters when he says "I-i-i w-wasn't s-seeing t-things." "Hello Guardian." I growled and Rouge inched towards me and I put my arm around her and glare at the Guardian and then Shade walked in "And here I thought Knuckles was delusional by saying he saw you Shadow and looks like he was right." "Unhand Rouge." the Guardian got into a fighting stance and glared at me and I smirked "Why does he have to 'Unhand' me Knuckles?" "Because your mine Rouge." "Who said she was 'yours' in the first place Echidna!" "Her and I are dating so unhand my girlfriend." "I am not your girlfriend!" Rouge screeched and then I jumped up "Yes indeed she's not your girlfriend she's my **girlfriend** not yours Echidna so if you touch her again I will kill you." when I said that Knuckles just stared at me in shock, and surprise "W-what n-no y-your lying you and Rouge are not-" Rouge stood up "It's true Knuckles Shadow and I have been girlfriend and boyfriend for a while." "How long?!" Knuckles inquired "Since a few days after I woke up on Earth." and then that's when everyone stared at me in shock and surprise again "That's right." Rouge said.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Rouge's POV*

Shadow and I just revealed how long we've been together "So that's why you never thought Shadow was dead even after the fight with the Biolizard." Faker said "Not just because of that but because I somehow I knew he was alive." Knuckles was just glaring at Shadow now "Knuckles come on we must return too Angel Island." "No you can go back Shade but I'm staying here." Shadow had returned Knuckles glare "It would be wise to listen to her Guardian." "Why would I leave a clone with my friends?" "You think I'm a clone Guardian?" "Of course." "He's not a clone Knuckles now just leave I will never love you I will always love Shadow." "But what if Shadow was dead?" "I would never stop loving him even if he was dead." Knuckles frowned and then he turned around "I will make you love me Rouge." and then Knuckles left "Don't listen to him Rouge I know he'll never be able to make you love him so don't listen to him." Shade went to leave "Wait Shade you knew didn't you?" Shade stopped "Yes I knew Rouge." "But how?" "You know that one time that you guys were fighting Eggman and I grabbed you when one of his robots knocked you out and took you to my house on Angel Island?" "I remember that but what does that mean?" I said "You have a habit to talk in your sleep." "I do?" "Yes you do." "Okay." Shade left after that "Well I need to go bye guys." Amy went to leave "I'll go with you Ames." "Okay Sonic." and then Sonic and Amy left "I need to go too bye Tails, bye Mr. Shadow, bye Ms. Rouge." Cream went to leave "It's dark outside Cream I'll take you in the X Tornado." "Alright Tails." "Oh and-" "I know we need to go come on Shadow." and them me and Shadow left.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Shade's POV*

"I can't believe it!" Knuckles was raging again about Rouge "How could she be with that monster!" him and I were on Angel Island and he was raging about how Rouge and Shadow were dating "Shadow's not a monster Knuckles." "Yes he is!" "How is he a monster?" "Be-" "Let me guess he's a 'monster' because him and Rouge are girlfriend and boyfriend and you want to be her boyfriend and you don't want Shadow to be her boyfriend am I correct Knuckles?" "Yes!" I shook my head "Your an idiot." Knuckles whirled around "WHAT!?" I stood up from the stairs I was sitting on "I said you were an idiot Knuckles because that's what you are Rouge will never love you so stop trying to get her move on she will never love you!" "How do you know she will never love me?" "Because Knuckles I've seen the way people are with the ones they never will stop loving each other and Shadow and Rouge are one of them so just leave her and Shadow alone heck! I've seen one person love someone and that person dies and that person keeps loving the person that died and they never even date someone else or fall in love with someone else and Rouge is one of those people if Shadow dies Rouge will never love or date or anything with another person so just give up on Rouge okay? Because no matter what she'll just reject you again and again and I'm going to bed Good-night Knuckles and who knows maybe there's someone out there who already loves you." I started to walk towards my house with a hurt heart because I know Knuckles will never love me "Wait Shade!" I stopped "What?" "Are you sure Rouge will never love me?" "Yes I'm pretty sure she never will Knuckles." I left before he could say anything else and went to my house which was deep inside of the forest on Angel Island and went inside and changed into my p-js and went to bed.

*End of Shade's POV*

*Knuckles' POV*

I was just standing there looking after where Shade what she had said was running thru my mind what if Rouge never really did love me but then I remembered something that I've always loved Shade but I knew she would never love me so I locked those feelings away and made myself fall in love with Rouge but it seems that I just remembered that and also before I forced myself to fall in love with Rouge I loved Rouge like a sister because she's more a sister to me then anything then I literally hit myself I need to talk to Shadow so I ran towards my house which Shade, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge made me get one and once I was in I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a note to Shade saying I had realized something and needed to talk to Shadow and that I would be back later and if she woke up before I was back to guard the Master Emerald and then I went to Shade's house and went in and put in on her nightstand and then left Angel Island and went to Rouge's house knowing Shadow was probably with Rouge.

*End of Knuckles' POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I was with Rouge in her house she was smiling a lot and laughing and each time she smiled I couldn't help but smile with her and when she laughed I smiled too we were both talking when we heard a knock on the door "I'll get it Rouge." "Okay Shads." I went over to the door I was not expecting the Guardian standing there "What do you want?" I growled "Shadow I need to talk to you." I leaned on the door frame "About what?" "Shadow wh-" Rouge appeared behind me and frowned "Knuckles lea-" "Rouge I need to talk to Shadow about something." "Very well talk Guardian." "In private Shadow." "What's so important?" "Shadow please I know you don't trust me but please I need to talk to you about this." I sighed "Fine but I swear if this is about that I need to leave Rouge because she's 'yours' I'm going to kill you understand?" "I understand perfectly." so I walked out the door and Rouge shut it behind me and then Knuckles and I went to the woods near Rouge's house "Alright talk." I said "Shadow I remembered that I never really was in love with Rouge." that surprised me but I didn't show it he could be lying "I'm not lying Shadow." "So why are you telling me?" "I do love Rouge but as a sister." that surprised me so much I couldn't hide it "Okay now I know your l-" "Shadow what I'm here to say is that I've always been in love with Shade but I forced myself to hide those feelings knowing Shade would never love me the way I love her so then I forced myself to love Rouge and after I left Tails' place I was ranting about how Rouge shouldn't be with you and such when Shade said some stuff to me and she made me remember that I actually love Rouge as a sister and I'm in **love** with Shade not Rouge." I believe him because Faker, Tails they both say that Knuckles doesn't lie and even Silver and Blaze have said he doesn't lie "Alright Guardian I believe you but if you-" "Also I'm here to say that if you ever hurt Rouge I will kill you because I love her like a sister Shadow so if you hurt her I will kill you." I smirked "I won't hurt her Guardian but if that's all you wanted to say then I'm leaving." I went to leave "Shadow will you also tell her what I just said?" "I will if she asks what you wanted." I left.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Knuckles' POV*

I'm on my way back to Angel Island it's at least midnight now it was also about 6 when I left so it could take me the rest of the night to get back to it but I'm glad Shadow believed me I'm very glad he didn't kill me or hit me anyways I'm just glad I remembered that although I just can't let Shade know how I feel about her I then see a clock and see how very wrong I was thinking it was midnight it was 4:30 in the morning! man it took me a while but I wonder what Shadow and Rouge were doing still wake eh probably couldn't sleep so they stayed up.

*End of Knuckles' POV*

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_Okay here's the second chapter please review and tell me what ya think about it and also I think I might make another version of Hero and have it a bit different but for every story I write that's a Sonadow it will be a gender-bender (or whatever it's called) same with all of the other couples that are normally two people of the same gender together it just varies on who the couple is and here are the couples that I might write a story for or multiple stories for and they will be by name order such as and also I will name who will be the girl or not if it's going to be a couple that would normally be a boyxboy couple and also whatever order they are in will not be how much I will be writing them and these will also be a list of couples that I would ever write._

_Sonic,_

_SonAmy (I will probably doing a lot of these)_

_SonTails (Tails would be a girl)_

_Sonream (if I ever make one I'll be changing the ages or have it be person switcher which Cream would be taking Amy's place and Amy would be taking Cream's place)_

_Sonouge (I might do a one-shot)_

_Sonilver (Silver's the girl)_

_SonJet (Jet would be the girl)_

_Tails,_

_Taiream (Will be doing a lot of these)  
_

_Taimry (Tails and Charmy and Charmy would be the girl)_

_Tailver (Silver would be the girl just cause I don't like him but I might do one or two where Tails would be the girl and not Silver)_

_Knuckles,_

_Knuxouge (Will be doing a lot of these)_

_Knuxade (Will be doing a lot of these)_

_Knuxonic (Sonic would be the girl)_

_Knuxonia (Might do some of these)_

_Knuxikal (Might be doing a lot of these_

_KnuxTails (Tails would be the girl)_

_KnuxAmy (I might do a one-shot)_

_Knuxilver (Silver would be the girl)_

_Knuxet (Jet would be the girl)_

_Shadow  
_

_Shadonic (Sonic would be the girl)_

_ShadTails (Tails would be the girl)_

_Shadikal (Might be doing a lot of these)_

_Shadouge (Might be doing a lot of these as well)_

_Shadream (Cream would be a lot older if I ever did one)  
_

_Shadkles (Shadow and Knuckles, Knuckles would be the girl)_

_Shadaria (One of my favorites)_

_Shadilver (Silver would be the girl)_

_Shadaze (Maybe one or two)_

_Shadspio (Shadow and Espio I've read a few of these and I kinda like the couple but Espio would be the girl)_

_Okay I think that pretty much every couple that evolves Shadow and other guy that I write the other person would be the girl_

_Silver_

_Silvaze (Will be doing a lot ot these)_

_Silvamy (Maybe a few)_

_Espio_

_Esiarmy (Espio and Charmy, Charmy would be the girl and I may do one or two of these couple)_

_Vector_

_Vecilla (Might do a few of these)  
_

_Vecspio (Might do one or two Espio would be the girl)_

_Jet_

_Jetave (Okay I'll be writing a few of these)_

_Okay and now before you blow up your computer or laptop or whatever your using I'll shut up and end the chapter already.  
_

_Please review and if you think I make the chapters too long just tell me in a review and yes I know I never shut up anyway shutting up please review or I won't be updating and if you don't like the couples I might write then don't read any of them but you could read the ones that you like anyway I'm gonna shut up and stop before my fingers fall off because I've been typing all day so bye bye oh and also I was going to originally have this named Black Gems and White Gems or just Black Gem and White gem but let me know which one it should be because I'm thinking of changing the name to either one of those two names and now bye bye again.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone yes I am still fighting writer's block and I have about a million things running thru my head so that makes it worse but anyway here's the third chapter for Black Demon and White Angel I own nothing and it may be short._**

* * *

*Rouge's POV*

Shadow just got back form his talk with Knuckles "So what happened?" Shadow explained it to me "Wow." Shadow nodded. "So Knuckles really said all of that?" "Yes he did.".

*End of Rouge's POV*

*Knuckles' POV*

I get back on Angel Island and Shade is standing on the alter of the Master Emerald. She sees me I'm half asleep "Yo-" "Knuckles go to sleep I know you've been up all night and your going to bed either if I have to knock you out or you go to sleep willingly." Shade was using the do what I tell you to or face my wrath tone of hers "Yes Ma'am." I went into my hut which wasn't that far away from the Master Emerald I knew the Master Emerald would be safe with Shade guarding it.

*End of Knuckles' POV*

*Shade's POV*

Knuckles just got back he looked really tired and he didn't even say he wasn't tired or anything so he must be really tired.

*End of Shade's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

I'm watching Amy like I always do but hey I love her so anyway if I tell her I love her she's gonna be happy.

* * *

**_I said it was gonna be short well anyway bye bye._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone._**

**_Rouge: Yeah it's this fanfic's time to get a new chap finally._**

**_Rouge your acting like it's been a year._**

**_Rouge: Because it has been._**

**_No it's only 5 days._**

**_Rouge: WHAT!?_**

**_Yeah why do you sound so shocked?_**

**_Rouge: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!_**

**_Um what did Shadow do?_**

**_Rouge: *stomps off to find Shadow*_**

**_Tikal: Um he told her it's been a year since we came here._**

**_SHADOW!_**

**_Everyone except for Shadow (Who is running for his life and a certain white bat who is chasing Shadow.) : O.O_**

**_Someone do the stuff I'm gonna go help Rouge *run after Rouge*_**

**_Rose: I'm doing!_**

**_Emerald: Be quiet._**

**_Rose: Why?_**

**_Emerald: Because Jade's asleep and I know she won't do anything to Shadow or SonAmyfan or Rouge but I know she'll do something to anyone else well except for maybe me an- *gets hit in the back of the head by a vase*_**

**_Jade: *yawns* I thought I was gonna fall asleep again because of him anyway Rose continue._**

**_Rose: Okay SonAmyfan13 owns nothing._**

**_Anne: Yeah and this is the final chapter for Black Demon and White Angel._**

**_Rose: So enjoy!_**

* * *

*Shade's POV*

Knuckles was up and was pestering me about something "Shade come on tell me who you like." what was he up to? "No one." I said again in a tone of voice that said leave me alone or I'll kill you and he flinched "Okay well gotta get back to guarding the Master Emerald so you can go and do whatever Shade." "No." I had never said no to him when he said that and he stared at me in surprise. "What?" "I said no." "But you." "I know I normally go and see someone or travel around the world or something like that but today maybe I just want to spend sometime with my best friend." Knuckles whispered something and I think he said 'We could be more then friends if you loved me the way I love you Shade.' "Knuckles what did you just say?" "I didn't say anything." "Are you sure I didn't just hear you say 'We could be more then friends if you loved me the way I love you Shade.' So Knuckles?" I asked him and he went silent "Knu-" "Yes Shade I do love you I have and always will." "But what about yo-" "If your going to ask what about me loving Rouge you're wrong I forced myself to love Rouge when I actually loved you." I smiled "So that's why you had to talk to Shadow." "Yeah that's why I did have to talk to Shadow." "So he didn't hit you or anything?" "He was prepared to." "Ah." I looked at the sky "Listen Shade I-" "I love you too." I could feel Knuckles' gaze on my back "R-r-really?" "Yes why do you think I was so sad after you had said you loved Rouge?".

*End of Shade's POV*

*Knuckles' POV*

"Listen Shade I-" "I love you too." I stared at her back "R-r-really?" "Yes why do you think I was so sad after you had said you loved Rouge?" Now it made sense. After I had said I loved Rouge Shade had been different hardly talking to me anymore, getting angry whenever I had tried to get Rouge to go out with me, and when someone mentioned Rouge I could sense anger coming from her, the happiness when Rouge said no when I had asked her out. "I understand it now." "Understand what?" "The way you acted around me all the time after I had said I loved Rouge." "You understand it now?" I nodded "So when are we gonna tell the others of our relationship?" I asked her "How about the next time we see them?" "Sounds like a good idea to me!" Shade laughed and so did I.

*End of Knuckles' POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I was on the couch staring out the window thinking of what had happened earlier. Rouge had gotten drunk and I couldn't get fully drunk so I remembered what we had done earlier although some parts of it was a little fuzzy (Sorry for those who want lemons or whatever they are but I will not give my age directly all I will say is that I am younger then 20 and older then 10 that is all I will say about my age.) Rouge had fallen sleep after what we had done so I was going to be awake the rest of the day and probably alone until either Rouge woke up or one of the Faker's friends came over.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Amy's POV*

I'm happy for Rouge and Shadow but I just feel like no one will ever love me. I sighed "What ya doing out here Ames?" Ames there was only one person who called me that "SONIKKU!" I hugged him or as he would say pounced on him but he caught me which was strange "I can tell someone's happy to see me." "Why of course I'm happy to see my- I mean you Sonic." "Okay Ames what's wrong?" "Oh it's just..." I trailed off. "Ames what's the matter?" "I'm sorry Sonic." "What do you mean?" "I went to a witch and had her put a spell on me." Sonic's eyes widened "Why would you do that?" "It will kill me unless I find the one man who loves me the same way I love him." "How long?" "A week." "Damn it Ames." I stared at Sonic in surprise "What do you mean Sonic?" "I love you." "But-" "I know I've always run away from you in the past but I was protecting you from Egghead or anyone else who would want to hurt you because of me." I felt my eyes fill up with tears. "Oh Sonic you have no idea how happy you just made me."

*End of Amy's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

"Oh Sonic you have no idea how happy you just made me." I smiled "I think I do Ames." "So anyway we can find this witch and have her remove the spell?" Amy shook her head "There isn't a way but if you love me the way I love you then I think we don't have to worry about it." "Good because if you die I think I'm gonna be hunting myself a witch to put a death spell on me." Amy stared at me with her mouth open "B-but-" "I would never do that Ames."

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Tails' POV*

Cosmo why did you have to die? Why did it have to happen that way? What good of me being a genius and I couldn't save you? Why? "Tails." "C-cosmo?" "Tails don't give up just because of me there are other people you will meet and fall in love with but I think I'll always be in your heart somewhere but it's time for you to move on." "Alright Cosmo I will I'll be a better person for everyone I promise!" "Thank you Tails." then I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to it then I opened it. "Hi Tails!" It was Cream "Hi Cream come on in!" we talked for the rest of the day.

*End of Tails' POV*

*Silver's POV*

"Hi Blaze." "Hi Silver." Me and my girlfriend Blaze have been dating for about two months. (Sorry that's all about Silver and Blaze sorry everyone.)

*End of Silver's POV*

*Unknown person's POV*

"Are you sure this is the right way Sound?" I asked my boyfriend who was a light blue hedgehog "Yes Poison I'm sure." he answered "But what if we don't find your stupid little brother?" I. "He's not stupid." he countered with "Yes he is." I said again "Can you both shut up already?!" a black almost gray hedgehog with red eyes said "Sorry Copy." I said to my twin brother "Just shut up Poison." he said "Ouch that hurt ya know big bro?" "Shut up I'm only older then you by a few minutes since we're twins." "So how much longer do we have to go?" I asked since my feet were starting to hurt "Not much longer we just have to get out of this forest Poison." "Good then I can get away from you two since you two bicker like a married couple." "Shut up Copy!" me and my boyfriend said at the same time "Uh no." "I mean it Copy shut up." I growled at him "Nope." I glared at him "No fighting you two because the sooner we get out of the forest the sooner you two won't kill each other.". "Humph." Me and my brother did that the same time

* * *

_**Here it is everyone the final chapter and Sound, Poison, and Copy do not belong to me but I do have rights from their owner to use them in anything but just to be sure I asked their owner if I could put them in one of my fanfics and yes my friend is the person who requested the ShadAmy story but anyway please review and tell me what you think and I'm going to be writing a sequel to this but I will need ideas for it so give me some.  
**_

_**Rouge: I feel much better then earlier.**_

_**Well considering Light and Flash are caring for him I think we beat him up really badly.**_

_**Everyone except for me and Rouge: YOU TWO BEAT UP SHADOW!?**_

_**Me and Rouge: Yes we did and the two best healers of my OCs are with him.**_

_**Everyone except for Rouge: *glares at me***_

_**Anyway bye bye.**_


End file.
